


Day 2: Period

by Flakeblood



Series: I Must Look Trustworthy [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Menstruation, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Self-Insert, i think a lot of women get angry, just mentioned not shown, no relation to my other SI, or maybe it's just me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Menstruation is awful. Especially without modern comforts. However, she is getting used to fighting through the pain, in more ways than one.





	Day 2: Period

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: They absolutely don't mention stuff like this in Dragon Age, so I don't own the series.

"Piece of trash!" I screeched. The darkspawn below my blade tried to do the same, at least until I cut its head clean off.

More bellows and growls followed as darkspawn continued to assault our group. "Come on then!" I yelled, running into battle.

Our group was well versed in taking them out by now. Killing was the only way to move around in Ferelden anymore. Today though... today I was feeling like I would take out the entire scouting group myself if it would get the fighting over faster.

"I'm done with these fuckers," I growled to myself.

"What's with you today?" Alistair was standing to my left now, eyes sweeping me for injuries even as he stayed tense. "You're usually so hesitant to be on the front lines. Now you've lead the charge. Twice."

Two hurlocks interrupted our conversation. I dodged the first swing and danced into range of one, shoving my blade into its ribcage and sweeping with my leg. Growling in shock, the hurlock went down, and I shut it up with a jab through the face. Alistair was still fighting his, though it looked weaker. Since it had its back to me, I rushed up as quietly as I could in my armor, stabbing the hurlock through the neck. The 'spawn slid off my sword, gurgling.

Air rushed in my lungs, but even as I heaved in and out, I could never seem to catch my breath. When I looked up, Alistair's eyes were blown wide, his mouth open. I twisted to survey the battlefield. Only a scattering of darkspawn were around, most of them being beaten into submission.

"Only a few more," I said, voice low and sharp, "Let's go, pretty boy."

Alistair questioned me, sounding both confused and offended, but I was already moving to the last of the fight. It didn't matter who was fighting them, if my of my comrades were taking too long, I skirted the fight and ended the darkspawn with well-placed strikes from the back. No reason to hold back.

When the last enemy fell, I drove my blade into the ground, hunching over as my insides clenched. What a fine time for them to be tearing themselves apart.

"Are you alright?" Alistair had come up to me again, still wary. "Are you injured? With the way you were running in-"

"I'm in fucking pain Alistair. I do not want your shit today." He recoiled.

"Alright, alright. But if you've been hurt you should- Wynne!" He raised his voice to call to her.

"I didn't say I was injured, you moron." I was talking louder than intended, but couldn't bring myself to care as I breathed through another wave of pain.

"Look at the way you're holding yourself," he countered, eyes finally narrowing.

"He is right, my friend," Zevran said, sauntering up to us. "I much enjoyed your performance today. You were a dazzling and deadly beauty with that blade. But you must let your injuries be taken care of."

My body betrayed my intention to stand tall, and I pressed my arm harder against my abdomen. Even the growl I tried to make sounded more like a groan.

Sten grunted, eyes cold in displeasure. "Your actions during battle were chaotic and reckless."

"I'm just- angry today. Okay?" I said through gritted teeth. I tried to flash a warning with my eyes.

"You cannot continue to sabotage the efforts of this group with your thoughtless-"

"Shut the fuck up, Sten! I don't wanna hear it!" Grunting with the effort, I straightened myself up, feeling the dull burn as I stopped leaning on my sword. "I tried to tell everyone we needed to take it slow today, but I can't exactly command darkspawn!"

Several pairs of shocked eyes were on me now, though our two mages, Mahariel, and Leliana looked unconcerned. Shale was the one to break the uncomfortable silence, sounding as unconcerned as usual.

"It does not usually speak with such authority to the Qunari. Has it finally decided to act as a warrior?" I snorted.

"Alright, that's enough." Wynne looked straight at me, a no nonsense look in her eyes. I looked away, feeling heat crawl into my cheeks.

"Wynne, won't you check her for wounds?" Alistair insisted.

"Oh, she has no need of that," Morrigan interrupted. "She's simply 'walking the path of a warden,' as they say."

"Really. And how would you know?"

Morrigan crossed her arms, her lips pulled up to one side. "I am a woman."

Zevran made a sound of understanding. Alistair did not. "What has that got to do with anything? You-"

"Alistair," Wynne interrupted, "She is fine, I assure you. I checked her condition this morning, and while it will be painful for some days, it will resolve itself, and is nothing to be concerned over."

Her worn hands rubbed at my shoulders, and I tried to look grateful past my constant grimace. When footsteps stopped in front of me, my frown resumed, accompanied by hot shame in my throat. Mahariel stood before me, eyes just as serious as Wynne's.

"This does not excuse your behavior." I flinched. The dalish warden carried herself proudly, strong in the way only a hunter could be. It had earned my instant respect, and disappointing her crushed the fight right out of me.

"Of course," I said past my constricting throat. With a deep breath, I managed to look Alistair and then Sten in the eyes. "I... apologize."

Sten lifted his head in a nod. Alistair accepted it with a look of befuddlement. Zevran had his usual smile again.

"Worry not, I shall do my utmost to make you comfortable. One of my massages, perhaps?"

"Zev," Mahariel said, rolling her eyes. 

She gestured for everyone to begin moving; We did have a town to reach today. I retrieved and sheathed my sword, following at the back of the group.

Leliana walked up to me and offered a comforting smile. "We are here for you, you know. You need only let us help you."

"Thanks, Leliana." I sighed, running a hand through my shortened hair. "I guess I just thought... it wouldn't have changed the fact we needed to travel, so."

"Perhaps. But we would have been better prepared for your, ah..."

"Complete berserker state," Morrigan offered.

"Not the words I was considering." Leliana looked disapproving, but I laughed it off. Morrigan wasn't wrong. I felt embarrassed by how forceful I had been. Mahariel looked back at me with a wane smile.

"Next time, just tell us you're on your period."

Alistair's head whipped around. "Her what!?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *slides in* *places story* *slides out*
> 
> So I've heard that this is relatable, and I was encouraged to post it so... here it is! This was from the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _OPTION 2: There's a lot of problems we tend to gloss over in MCIT fics: periods, language barriers, etc. Make your OC face one of these issues head-on._
> 
>  
> 
> So. You know. I also really wanted to try writing the Origins crew, cause I'm not doing that for my SI fic. I hope I got them down pretty well. Since it's a little one shot, they only got a few lines. Again, tell me what you thought! See you again (hopefully) later in May!


End file.
